Fujiwara Kuroran
Fujiwara Kuroran is the protagonist of the fan series Detective Hero: Promises. She is a student of class 1.B, the "legendary" class who failed by Aizawa. She has a dual quirk, but she only uses her Sacred Personality quirk in battles. Her second quirk is hidden from everyone. History Class 1.B the failed class Story added later Manga She and her class pleads to President Mic, Silver Silk and Ereaserhead to give them another chance. She gets an offer to learn abroad under Silver Silk and some U.A. teachers. She refused and she joined to class 2.A with some of her classmates. Alternative unverse In a different future she becomes a vilignate named Lady Spiral or how she likes her name Spiral girl. Relationships Family Fujiwara Setsuna Class 1.B (in canon this would be Class 2.B) Arata Kuroran and Arata met in the Entrance Exam when he arrogantly shouted that he will become a hero, even if his quirk is like cigarette smoke. She rolled her eyes to this type of behaviour and she hoped that this idiot eon't become her classmate. They need to put their differences aside when they need to work together in the kiddnapping simulation test by Silver Silk. Their enemies are Murasaki Sumire and Yamada Biruma and they have a hostage, Iggy Jones. Arata tries to listen to Kuroran's plan and they will succeed. He was one of the four persons who voted for Kuroran for president, but nobody knows about it. Powers and Quirks Overall Abilities: q Genius-Level Intelligence: Her best asset beside her Rewind Quirk is her intelligence. She came up with a plan with she outsmarted many enemies, villains and even heroes. She has a strategy for every situation, but this is easy for her, because after she analized a situation she can rewind back and turn nearly all of situations to her avantage. Leadership Skills: She can't work in groups and understand teamwork. Because she is cold, but confident she will take charge when nobody can lead. Her plans aren't the best and her classmates at first don't follow her, even if she is class president. Hand to Hand Combatant: She learnt bojutsu, karate and judo. High Pain Tolerence: '''She was killed, drugged, drowned and she once commited suicide. She doesn't heal fast, but she can tolerate pain. '''Indomitable Will: As a time rewind user she saw a lot of death, mostly hers to. After accepting that she has a power to change the outcomes of any situation by rewinding back minutes or sometimes days she embraced her confidence. Her will to live and save every civilian and friend is powerful. Her will to change is becoming more strong. Swordsmanship: She uses a bo staff but she learnt some swordsmanship. Musical Talent: She plays the violin. Power: 2/5 Speed: 4/5 Technique: 3/5 Intelligence: 6/5 Cooperativeness: 1/5 Trivia * I used Shizuka's image from Naruto Shippuden Shizuka is a filler character. * Her favourite food is onigiri and takoyaki. * After losing her Sacred Personality she couldn't get it back. This is a normal thing, because this Quirk is a curse of the Fujiwara family and she is the first one for a long time who could get rid of her curse Quirk.She interned abroad (in America, Italy and China) at holiday. * Her role model is a comic book character Richard Grayson or Nightwing. She considered to take his hero name. * Her hobbies include reading comic books, Sherlock books, practice bo staff tecnique s and play chess. * She had a crush on Kichi, Arata and she idolised All Might. * F